1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet circulation control apparatus, a liquid droplet ejection apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Related Art
There are conventional inventions that control circulation paths of ink within a liquid droplet ejection apparatus.